


Over The Ocean

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [188]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Conversations, Fear of Flying, Flying, Flying Lessons, Gen, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson Mentorship, Mentor/Protégé, Ocean, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Season/Series 01, Sleepy Skye | Daisy Johnson, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Skye has a slight fear of flying over the ocean.





	Over The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chitarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitarra/gifts), [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts).



> This fic was written with a sentence provided by **Chitarra** ( _“OK, it’s just a little bit freaky to look out the bus window and see nothing but water down there.”_ ) that was claimed by **Glowing Mechanical Heart** today. Enjoy!

“OK, it’s just a little bit freaky to look out the Bus window and see nothing but water down there.” Skye leaned back in her seat and shut her eyes. She’d been in the cockpit with Melinda before, but never while they were flying over nothing but water. She hadn’t realized how unsettling it was. Shutting her eyes seemed like the best plan right now.

“You do know I won’t crash us, right?” Melinda said, trying not to crack a smile when Skye opened her eyes again and looked over at her. “Coulson had the same reaction the first time I flew us over the ocean. He got used to it. You will too. But if you want, I can put it on autopilot--”

“No!” Skye said, her voice slightly strangled and her eyes wide. “No, thanks, you flying is just fine.”

This time Melinda did allow herself the luxury of a chuckle. “I’m better than the autopilot, then?”

“A million times better. Maybe even a trillion.” She sank back into her seat and then turned back to Melinda. “How do you get used to it?”

“Flight simulators for a start, then hours and hours of practical practice. Some people never do get used to it, though. Those guys fly the US mainland-based missions.” Melinda reached up and flipped some switches, then settled back into her seat. “You might want to try some of the SHIELD simulators. That may help take the edge off.”

“Maybe,” Skye said. “I just never imagined this.”

“Flying over the ocean?” Melinda asked.

“Well, yeah, but all of it. Being a part of a team. Being a...I don’t know. Part of something bigger than me.”

“Not many people get the chance. Make the most of it.”

Skye nodded and after a little while they lapsed into silence, a silence that she found lulled her to sleep. The next thing she knew it was so dark outside she couldn’t tell if they were over the ocean still or over some dark stretch of land. She stretched, feeling more comfortable in the cockpit until she realized she was alone. It unnerved her for a moment that Melinda wasn’t there at the controls, but she had to shake it off as Melinda came back with two cups of tea. “How did you know?” she asked as Melinda handed her one.

“That you were waking up?” she asked. “I’ve had enough copilots fall asleep on me it’s easy to see when they crash and when they wake up.” She paused in taking a sip of her tea and smiled. “I hadn’t even intended for that to be a pun, but there you go.”

Skye chuckled and had some of her tea. A citrusy mint taste filled her and she felt warm. “This is good.”

“I only share it with the best,” Melinda said. “Look at it like you got your wings.” She had another sip and then put it in the cup holder. “Want a flying lesson now that you can’t see the water?”

Skye thought for a moment, then nodded, setting her own tea down. “Sure, why not? Got to make the most of my experiences while I can.” The faint smile on Melinda’s face told her she’d said the right thing.


End file.
